Where is she
by Louis2311
Summary: When Zoe goes missing after searching for her family in Los Angeles; the team must find a way to find her. But with KORPS and MI9 on their tails it will be hard. Will they be able to find the missing agent in time or will it be too late. Sorry for crappy summary. Zoe/Dan mostly but bit of Frank/Stella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy. ENJOY !_**

* * *

"And are you absolutely sure about this" the tapping of Frank's feet was the only thing heard in HQ. He had been on the phone for 10 minutes talking to Stella who was on the other line

"Yes, it has been 24 hours and I didn't want to go straight into conclusion but I have to think of the worse" even on the phone Frank could detect that Stella was in distress

"I will tell the team the news but I know they won't be happy" Frank said sitting down on the seat by the computers

"You will have to tell them that I don't think they we will have the mission" Stella said

"Of course" Frank hung up putting the telephone down. He ran his left hand through his brown long hair. He sighed deeply thinking carefully

He grabbed the telephone and rung the number for the pencil communicators

"Team, come down to HQ. I have to talk to you about something" Frank hung up again standing up preparing for the team to come down. A minute or so later the elevator door pinged revealing Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Keri walking out wearing their black spy outfits

"I still don't get it why these outfits can't be red. Red is cool and is my favourite colour" Dan sighed annoyed looking at Keri

"Black is the colour of sleuth and hiding, not what goes with your handbag" Dan said stopping in front of Frank as the rest did

"So what is the next mission Frank" Tom asked

"It's not a mission that I called you for, it's something to do with Zoe" Dan looked up with concern

"What has happened to her" Dan asked nervous and unsure. He saw Frank's face and knew something bad had happened to her. '_Stupid, I should have gone with Zoe to find her brother and sisters. Instead I was a coward staying behind at St Hearts'_

"What. Happened" Dan said getting annoyed by Frank's sudden silence

"At the start when Zoe left to find her brother and sisters we put a tracker under her skin in case anything happened to her. 24 hours ago Zoe's communicator was turned off. The only way that was possible was by them taking it out of her skin. Something has happened to Zoe" Frank said

Dan eyes turned into anger and he kicked the chair nearby

"We need to find her, where was she last tracked" Aneisha said

"I'm sorry team but Stella decided that you shouldn't be the ones to find Zoe. Another team has gone on a search. I just wanted to inform you because of your relationship with Zoe

"Some more than others" Tom whispered. Even though he had sadness after hearing the news about Zoe he still could crack a joke about Zoe and Dan's relationship

"Shut the hell up Tom, I don't want to hear this" Dan snapped glaring at Tom

"Sorry" he muttered crossing her arms

"Frank, we need to do this" Keri said talking after moments of silence. Aneisha saw tears spilling down Keri's face and comforted her. Even though Keri had never met Zoe she was her sister and any sister of Keri would be loved

"I'm sorry Keri but it's out of my hands. Stella was the one who decided this not me" Frank said sighing sadly

Dan kicked the chair again then stormed back into the elevator which went up leaving the team

"If there are any developments I will tell you instantly but for now you have been suspended from any missions until Zoe is found. You may go to your lessons" the team turned walking to the elevator heading

"And one more thing" they turned round listening to Frank once more "Look after Dan, he will the most effected in all of this and he will take his anger out some way or another"

They nodded walking into the elevator heading back up to the school

* * *

"OK class, today we will be learning...ah Mr Morgan, why are you 14 minutes late for today's lesson" Mrs King looked over to the door which revealed Dan walking in back to his desk moodily. He didn't reply but just sat down twiddling his thumbs

"Mr Morgan, why are you late" Miss King walked over to Dan's desk putting her hands on her hips impatiently. Sneakly behind Miss King's back Aneisha, Keri and Tom walked over to their desks sitting down

"Miss Summers, Miss Thompson and Mr Lewis **(AN: I know Summer's last name is Summers but I didn't what Aneisha and Tom's last names were so I made them up) **you didn't think that I wouldn't see you three as well. Detention for the four of you at lunch. Now back to Hamlet's tragedy" Mrs King walked back to the front holding the Hamlet book opening it

"Dan looks really upset" Aneisha said to Tom as she turned around

"What do you expect; the person he loves has been kidnapped. What are you meant to do, needle point" Tom whispered back to Aneisha

"I just worry about him. Remember when Zoe was kidnapped by Mr Steinberg he went mad; snapping at everyone and letting nothing getting in his way to find Zoe" Aneisha said

"Well, like Frank said we need to keep an eye on him" Tom said

"Mr Lewis, Miss Thompson. Turn around"

* * *

**_Hope you liked my first story of MI High for Zoe and Dan, I'm sorry that Keri only had one line but I will add more of her. The next chapter will be either tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the story and comment and follow_**

**_Louis2311_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, I really love the reviews from the last chapter. Thanks to Zoelook-a-like and ToneishaShipper for giving me the last name to Tom and Aneisha. Alright time for chapter 2_**

* * *

Dan rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. He went straight to the caretaker's room sliding the light switch. He put his hand on the fingerprint scanner and it beeped leading him into the small room full of cleaning fluids and brooms.

He stood where elevator was and pressed the leaver. After nothing but creaking; Dan was suddenly whooshed down. In a second Dan's clothes was changed into his spy clothes then the elevator doors opening showing HQ

"Dan, what are you doing here" Frank asked putting his iPad down and standing up

"I came here to talk to you" Dan said slightly annoyed

"Dan, I know you want..."

"No, you don't know what I want. All I want to do is see Zoe again but of course I can't because of our 'relationship'. Zoe wouldn't want complete strangers finding; she would want us" his voice was pleading and strained

"There is nothing more I can do. I told you before that I wasn't the person who decided this. It was Stella" Frank said

"Can't you just ask Stella to give us the mission" Dan said

"It's too late; the team for the mission have already headed to where Zoe was last tracked. I'm sorry Dan; you should go to lunch now" Dan groaned in annoyance and walked back into the elevator folding his arms. The elevator doors shut and he shot up

* * *

"Uhhh" the blackness surrounded by her was lit up with bright lights

"Wake up V.9.5" her eyes open and stood in front of her was an elderly woman smiling brightly at her. Zoe stood up from the bed looking around in panic

"Where am I" she asked frightened

"You are somewhere safe. Away from them horrible people who want to use you" she said smiling. Zoe sits up more than groans in pain

"Oh yes, the back of your neck might hurt a bit. We had to take the tracker out of your neck so they couldn't track you here. Now I brought you some food" Zoe turns around towards the woman bringing in fried eggs, toast, sausages and beans

"Dig in" Zoe scoffs her face with food after days of hunger

"Slow down, you don't want to choke" the woman said gently. After the plate was empty Zoe wiped her mouth and the woman took the empty plate away

"Now, go wash yourself, there is a en suite and a spare change of clothes for you" the elderly woman went to the door and stopped turning around "And welcome to the Solitary V.9.5"

* * *

"Mr Morgan, Miss Summers, Mr Tupper and Miss Jones. I am very confused why you keep on missing class, your work is brilliant but your attendance is poor. Why are you skipping class" the four students sat by their desks in silence

"Miss Summers, you have only been here for 2 weeks and you have missed half of your lessons" Keri just looked down at her thumbs nervously

"I have some work in my office that needs to be tended to. Do not leave this class until the bell rings" Miss King left the 4 children alone in silence

"I heard you talk to Frank at break" Aneisha said to Dan

"Yeah" he said

"What did you talk about" Tom asked

"Zoe, he still won't let us find her" Dan said annoyed

"Um I have an idea" Keri said turning to her team

"What is it" Aneisha asked

"Well one of us distracts Frank and the others go down to HQ. I bet Frank has some gadgets down there that will help us" Keri said

"I will distract him while you go" Aneisha said

"I hope you were not talking" Miss King said walking in with files in her hands

Silence filled the room again

* * *

"V.9.5 are you ready" the elderly woman said walking

"You don't have to call me V.9.5, my friends call me Zoe" Zoe said whilst sitting on her bed

"OK, well Zoe. My boss would like to see you know. He is very pleased to find you" Zoe stood up looking nervous

"Don't be nervous my dear" the woman said putting her arm around Zoe's shoulders. They walked out of the room and through white empty hallways

"Just go through that door" Zoe looked at the woman scared

"Can't you come with me" she asked

"I'm sorry but I have other things to do" she smiled fondly then walked away into a room. Zoe sighed then slowly opened the white door with her shaky hand

In the white room is a office with a white desk, table and a man in a white suit writing. He looked up and smiled at her

"V.9.5 good to see you again but awake" he stood up walking over to her but Zoe backed away scared

"Don't be scared, I am not going to hurt you. Please sit down" slowly Zoe walked over to the white sofa sitting down

"OK, you may have some questions about who I am and why I took you" he said sitting on his desk looking at her "So ask away"

"Who are you?" Zoe asked looking down

"Ryan Lewis Newman, owner and creator of The Solitary" he said smiling at Zoe

"What is Solitary" she asked

"It is a production to help people like you who have special abilities like you. We just want to protect you from groups like MI9 who will use you" Ryan said

"MI9 didn't use me, they protected me from KORPS and let me join their team" Zoe said defended her old team

"They used your abilities for their own needs and not yours. That is why we have saved you" Ryan said standing up

"What are you going to do with me" Zoe asked scared. After KORPS treating her badly she didn't trust anyone except Frank, Stella, Tom, Aneisha and Dan; especially Dan

"Nothing, we want to look after you. You can watch TV, play games and whatever you want; as long as it is not dangerous" Ryan chuckled smiling

"Can I eat jelly" Zoe asked sitting up straight with glee

"Of course, I will tell Mandy to add to the list. With anything else you want of course"

"Who is Linda" Zoe asked confused

"Our cook, she is very nice. I think you have met her before" Zoe smiled fondly at the elderly woman who was nice to her

"You can go back to your room now. If there are any problems just tell me and I will sort it" Zoe nodded standing up and walking out

"Thank you" she then walked out back to her room. As the door closed Ryan's smile disappeared into a frown

He walked to his desk and got the phone dialling a number. After a few dials it was answered

"Did you get her" the woman on the phone asked

"Yes, the chip has been deactivated from her neck so MI9 will not find her. Have you got the other 4" Ryan asked

"Kloe has been taken and will arrive tomorrow, Keri is with MI9 and Libi is in a foster home and one of my men will get her tomorrow. Lastly Sam who is unknown but will be found soon. Just make sure Zoe doesn't leave" the woman said

"Yes Crime Minister. Everything will go to plan"

* * *

**_And that was chapter 2. I have school tomorrow so I might not be able to update. Goodbye xoxo_**

**_Louis2311_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Enjoy Chapter 3. PLEASE COMMENT, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE !_**

After half an hour of silence in the classroom Miss King looked up at the students. They had just sat there doing nothing. Miss King thought of her niece Aneisha; she would usually fiddle with something but no, she just sat there looking out at the distance

"Alright, you can go" they look up at Miss King who was putting her pen down sighing

"As long as you don't keep on missing classes" the children took their bags and left in silence. They reached the loud hallways through of children who were talking away

"So, what is the plan" Aneisha asked as they walked away

"Aneisha, if Frank isn't at HQ then distract while us three go down. When one of us buzzes you that means that we are safe" Aneisha nodded as Keri told her the plan

"He will probably be in the playground right now. I heard Mr Flatley tell Frank to clean up the mess that the year 7's created at break after their Science lesson" Dan said

Aneisha walked to the playground as Tom, Dan and Keri walked to the caretaker's room. Aneisha walked outside and saw Frank cleaning up some confetti

"Year 7's and their need for experiments" Frank muttered putting a bit in the bin

"Frank, I have a couple of questions for you" Frank stopped brushing the floor looked up towards Aneisha

"What questions" Frank asked

"You know after a graduate leaving St Hearts what will happen to me" Aneisha asked so convincingly

"Well MI9 will have to look at the records of you missions and think what you will be best at. But if you don't want to then you can leave having a job" Frank said "Is that all"

"No actually, I have some more questions" Frank sighed listening to Aneisha's question again

* * *

Keri, Tom and Dan walked out of the elevator in their spy outfits

"I will have a look on the computer. There might be some information about Zoe and what MI9 know" Tom sat down by the computer typing quickly

Keri and Dan walked to Frank's area looking around for gadgets

"I'm sorry" Keri looked at Dan with confusion from his sudden outburst

"For what, you have not done anything" Keri said picking a spy-pod

"I have just been complaining about how we are not saving Zoe but she is your sister" Dan said

"It doesn't matter. I mean I know that I haven't met Zoe but you two must have a special relationship together" Dan looked down ignoring the last part

"How long have you been going out" Dan dropped the gadget in his hand nervous

"Me and Zoe are not dating. We are just friends" Dan said standing up pushing his hand through his hair

"He wishes though" Tom shouted smirking meanwhile

"Shut up Tom" Dan said annoyed and angry. Keri picked up a backpack and putting some gadgets in there, Dan did too and they walked back to Tom

"Have you found anything" Keri asked

"Yeah, the place that Zoe was last tracked was in Los Angeles in a town called Lakewood. I searched to see if any clones of Zoe were nearby and the closet one was in a town called Agoura Hills which is 1 hour and 8 minutes distance between" Tom said to the two agents in front of him

"Why would Zoe be there" Dan asked

"Maybe to stay for the night" Keri said

"Wouldn't she just say at Lakewood" Dan said looking at the computer closer

"We need to go to Agoura Hills first to see Zoe's clone then Lakewood next" Tom said shutting down. Suddenly Dan's pencil buzzed and he answered

"Aneisha why aren't you with Frank" Dan asked annoyed

"He got suspicious and is coming back. Hide !" the creaking of the elevator was heard and the team quickly grabbed their things and hid in a corner

The elevator door opened and Frank walked out looking around. He searched where Dan and Keri were getting gadgets and where Tom was searching

"I guess I was wrong" Frank walked back into the elevator and as soon as it went up the team walked back out

"That was close" Keri said sighing slinging the backpack on her shoulder

"Let's get to class before we get another detention" the team walked into the elevator and went up back to the caretakers room

"So, how did you do" Aneisha asked as she walked back to the three spies

"We got some gadgets and some information on where Zoe was for the last tracking" Dan said. Suddenly the school bell rings and kids walked back to the classrooms

"Great, English with Mr Flatley" the team walked into one of the classrooms where Mr Flatley was stood reading The Hunger Games with excitement

"I didn't know you were a Tribute sir" Aneisha said smirking

"Huh, oh what is that" Mr Flatley said shutting the book

"A tribute, which is what they call the fans of the Hunger Games" Keri said

"Well, I defiantly don't want to be a tribute after reading that book. Anyway, please sit down class. I have exciting news. Since we have been reading The Hours by Michael Cunningham (**AN: It's a real book**) we have been given a chance for 4 students to go to Los Angeles as a trip to meet the author and go around where the book was based. It is very exciting moment for St Hearts. Write your name on the sheet at the end of the lesson and I will pick the final four. Now time to finish The Hour" the team looked at each smiling

* * *

"Would you like some more jelly Zoe" Linda asked bringing another bowl of strawberry flavoured jelly

"No, I'm stuffed full of jelly" Zoe said groaning

"Alright but if there is anything else you need just call" she put the bowl next to Zoe who was watching TV while sat on her bed

Suddenly screaming and crying came from the hallway. Zoe got out of bed and rushed outside. She was shocked when she saw Kloe being dragged by two men

"Get off me! I said get off me" Zoe ran near Kloe and the two men

"Kloe, what are you doing here" Zoe asked as the men dropped her but standing still

"Zoe, they kidnapped me from my foster home. I was so scared" tears rolled down Kloe face and Zoe knelt down comforting her. Even though Kloe had turned bad she was her sister

"She needs to go to Mr Newman" one of the men said gruffly and annoyed

"Well he can wait, look at the state of her" Zoe said standing up along with Kloe who was frightened clutching her

"I will tell Mr Newman that she will come later" they walked away leaving Kloe and Zoe alone

"Come on" Zoe led Kloe to her room and laid her on her bed

"What is this place" Kloe asked calming down

"It's a place called the Solitary. I was scared too but Ryan Newman told me he will protect me from people who want to use my abilities. I get to do whatever I want. I eat jelly all day" Kloe giggled smiling

"So is it alright here" Kloe asked looking around at Zoe's new room

"Yeah, but at least I'm here with you now" Zoe said smiling

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the last time I saw you. I think I knew that I wasn't ready for MI9 but part of me wanted to help saving the world" Kloe said sitting

"Want some food then" Zoe asked

"Yes please, I am famished" the two girls stood up and left the room walking to the kitchen where Linda was baking a carrot cake

* * *

"So, how are we going to make sure that we are on the list for the trip" Aneisha asked

"Tomorrow you and Dan can sneak into Mr Flatley's office and change any names that aren't ours" Keri said as they walked out of their R.E lesson

"We can go before school. Mr Flatley gets a coffee just before the first lesson starts so that is our chance" Dan said

"And I thought tomorrow would be a normal day" Tom said muttering

"It's never a normal day for us Tom" Dan snapped "I'm going home, I need to finish my French homework" Dan walked out of the hallway and out of the school

"Why is he always snapping at everyone" Keri asked as Dan left

"Don't ask. When Zoe was kidnapped by Dr Steinberg who was a KORP agent Dan kept on snapping at everyone" Tom said "Very annoying"

"Why don't they just say they like each other to one another" Keri said

"Believe, for them it's harder than anyone. They are plainly flirting at each; laughing at each other's jokes, I just wanted to shake them both and make them get together" Aneisha said smiling

"Well I am defiantly going to talk to Zoe when we find her" Keri said picking up her bag and walking out with Tom and Aneisha side by side

"Let's just hope we find her so you can talk to her"

**_Hope you liked chapter 3. While I was writing it I was watching MI High series 7 episode 3 which was brilliant as usual. I will write the next chapter tomorrow COMMENT PLEASE !_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning all the students arrived at St Hearts tired and grumpy

"So me and Aneisha go in and get out as soon as possible" Dan said as the four of them walked through the gates of the school

"Yeah, fast as possible" Dan and Aneisha nodded and they walked into the school. The duo walked through the hallway and opened Mr Flatley's office door.

"Mr Flatley never uses his computer so it must be on a sheet of paper" Dan said flipping through the files on his desk

"Found it" Aneisha rose from one of the bookcases and looked at the sheet with confusion

"What is it" Dan asked walking to Aneisha

"Our names are already on the list. Daniel Morgan, Keri Summers, Tom Tupper and Aneisha Jones. That is weird" Aneisha gave Dan the paper who looked at it

"Then Frank won't get suspicious of what we are doing" Dan said smiling while he put the paper back in its place

"So, we just wait and get told that we are going to LA" Tom said as they headed to form

"You know I can't wait to get a tan" Keri said looking at her pale skin

"We are saving Zoe not a holiday" Dan spat annoyed sitting down at his desk

"Sorry" Keri muttered

* * *

"And they disappeared like that" Frank snapped his fingers while Stella nodded

"It's just like what happened with Zoe but more agents" Stella sitting down next to Frank

"What are we going to do" Franked asked sighing deeply

"I have no idea. No spy is going to try and find Zoe and the other agents now. Only someone willing to go will do the mission" Stella said. Frank then looked up and smiled

"You don't think..."

"No Frank, grown adults can't even do the job and children won't either" Stella stood up walking away straightening her jacket

"You can't do this, my agents especially Dan want to find Zoe themselves" Frank said slightly pleading

"I'm sorry Frank; I know that Zoe is a member of your team but seeing as though agents are going missing because of this mission I will have to terminate it" Frank looked at Stella with shock

"Stella, you can't do this" Frank said

"I just did, I know everyone will miss Zoe but this is best for all of MI9. I have to go and finish Zoe's paperwork. Goodbye Frank" Stella picked up some files and walked to the elevator getting in

"I am really sorry" the elevator doors close and Frank sat down sighing deeply

"What am I going to do" he muttered to himself

* * *

Uh, I hate tuna" Aneisha dropped her sandwich and took a bite of her apple instead

"So, when are we going to get to know we are going on that trip" Keri asked

"Probably today, Mr Flatley has the names so what is stopping him" Tom said. Suddenly their pencil communicators beeped indicating Frank wanted to talk to them

"Do you think it's to do with Zoe" Dan asked. Aneisha nodded then they quickly went to the caretaker's room. Keri slid the light switch and put her finger on the scanner. The light went green and the team walked in

They stood still and Tom pressed the broom leaver. In a flash they zoomed down towards HQ and was changed into their spy clothes

"Frank what is going on" Aneisha asked as they saw Frank stood waiting for them

"I had a meeting with Stella and hour ago. She told me that MI9 is shutting down the mission which is to find Zoe"

"No, they cannot go that" Dan shouted

"Dan, Stella may not want you to do this mission but I do" the team look at Frank with happiness

"You mean we can go find Zoe" Keri said smiling brightly

"Yes, I can get you plane tickets, gadgets and..."

"Um Frank, there might be something that we need to tell you. We have been planning for a mission behind you back" Tom said nervously

"I knew you were doing something" Frank said "So what about plane tickets and gadgets then"

"Well gadgets we kind of took from here and plane tickets from a competition at school" Aneisha said

"Competition from school to the place where Zoe is. A bit familiar I must say" Frank sat down looking down at his iPad

"Well it doesn't matter, as long we are closer to Zoe we can save her faster" Dan said smiling for the first time since Zoe had gone

"OK, I will have to look at what this trip is but first you need to know the basics" Frank looked up at the team and sighed "Let me guess, you already know"

"Yeah, you should really have cameras in HQ" Tom said

"Right, Tom you research the author that you four are going to see. Dan, do you still have them gadgets" Frank asks as Tom sits down on the computer

"Yeah, I chucked them in my backpack in case" Frank looked at Dan with disappointed as he gave Frank the bag

"Let's hope they are not broken"

* * *

"And then I lived with my foster parents since now really. I have been given pills to keep my genes OK. You know after that whole incident before with me kidnapping the prince. Well ever since then I have regretted it and wished that I just calmed down and said OK" the two girls had been sat in the living area talking and eating for hours

"It's fine, I didn't get upset with you at the first place" Zoe said

"Zoe, do you really trust these people here. I mean the only reason I am not screaming and running away is because you are here" Kloe said looking around nervous

"I'm not sure what to believe. The only thing I want to do is ring Dan but I know there is no way they will let me" Zoe said

"You know we could do something so you can talk to Dan" Kloe said smiling brightly

"Really, that is so kind" Zoe hugged Kloe and smiled

"So, I'll talk to Ryan and you go into his office and talk to Dan. You stay here then when we walk past go into the office" Zoe nodded and Kloe left leaving Zoe alone

A few minutes of silence Zoe heard Kloe's voice through the hallway

"I have just never liked offices. A bit of a bad history" Zoe saw Kloe and Ryan walk past. A second later Zoe rushed into the office going to the telephone and Ryan's desk. She dialled the only number she remembered which was Frank's. After a couple of dials it answered

"Hello MI9 agent Frank London speaking"

"Frank, it's me Zoe" there was silence then Frank spoke

"Zoe, you are on speaker phone. Now tell us where you are" Zoe looked around. She didn't where she was, what day or time

"I don't know, I just want to say I am safe. These people want to keep me safe. You don't have to worry about me or Kloe" Zoe said smiling

"Kloe, Kloe is with here" Aneisha said through the phone

"Yeah, she came yesterday. She has changed though"

"Zoe, please just tell us what has happened. We want to get you" Zoe smiled as she heard Dan's voice

"All I know is that this place is called the Solitary and the man who helped me was Ryan Newman. I'm sorry I couldn't give you anymore information"

"It's fine Zoe, you just need to be careful" suddenly there was a bang and the door burst opened

"Why are you in my office" Zoe dropped the phone as she saw Ryan stood frowning her

"Ryan, I was just..."

"Guards, take V.9.5 and B.9.2 to the controller room. We are going to give them the treatment earlier than normal" two men grabbed Zoe and dragged her away. Two other men grabbed Kloe too who was kicking and screaming

"Give them the injection. They will wake up in a couple of days" one of the men got out a metal box and took two needles. He gave one to another man and in a second Zoe and Kloe were unconscious on the floor after the injection hit their blood stream

Ryan picked up the phone smirking

"Hello Ryan Newman speaking. I would like to say on behalf of V.95 and B.9.2 goodbye forever. Also J.6.3 is next, if you know what that means" Ryan hung up and a man in a black suit walked

"Has she arrived yet" Ryan asked folding his arms

"No, she will be here in 2 hours" the man said gruffly

"Excellent"

* * *

The whole room was silent except the beeping of the ended call

"Who is J.6.3" Tom asked

"Libi, they have Libi" Keri quickly grabbed her phone and dialled Libi's foster mum. It answered straight away

"Hello" the voice sounded timid and scared

"Karen, where is Libi" Keri asked determined

"They took her. She was at school and they took" Karen started crying through the phone and a few tears left Keri's eye

"Did they leave anything" Frank asked to Keri

"Did they leave anything" Keri asked to Karen

"Just a note. It said J.6.3 is gone and now T.9.4 is next. I'm sorry but I have to go and talk to MI9" Karen hung up and Keri sat down wiping her tears

"What did she say" Dan snapped

"She said that there was a note and written on it was J.6.3 is gone and now T.9.4 is next. But I don't know anyone with that code number" Keri said as Aneisha comforted her

"I will have to look on the database but whoever it is the next victim of the Solitary

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER, DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Hope you enjoyed and goodnight. Also COMMENT, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW_**

**_Louis2311_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Zoe, Zoe wake up" Zoe eyes fluttered opening revealing a dark room with a couple of dim lights shining above her

"Zoe, you are awake" Zoe turned around and saw Kloe

"Kloe" she said weakly. Everything around her was blurry and she felt dizzy "Where are we"

"I don't know. I woke up half an hour ago in this weird machine" Zoe looked down and noticed that she was in the same machine as before. The machine was the machine that she was in when the Mastermind was turning her into a mastermind also

"I know what we are here for" Zoe said panicking. She reached her hand out then suddenly an electric current buzzed her

"Yeah, I tried that too. I don't think they want us to escape" Zoe looked around and there were 3 other machines just like Kloe and Zoe's

"There are three others, which means three other clones are going to be coming. What do you think the Mastermind wants with five clones" Kloe asked

"To make five master criminals" Zoe said "Why did I trust them. Everyone I trust breaks me"

"What did MI9 do" Kloe asked

"Not MI9, someone in MI9" Kloe understood by who Zoe meant

"What did he do" Kloe asked sensitively not wanting to sound nervous

**_Flashback_**

I walked out of the elevator looking around for Dan. I saw him sat on the chairs by the table on his phone

"Hey Dan" I sat down next to him and he put his phone down smiling

"So I am going tomorrow to Scotland to find one of my clone sisters" Dan's smile dropped and he looked down

"I am going to miss you" Dan said looking back up

"Yeah, I was thinking about that and I thought that maybe...you would like to come with me. I mean I would love some company going around the world" Dan smiled again

"I would love too. I mean I'm sure MI9 could make and fake school thing and my parents would believe anything" Dan said. I smiled then hugged Dan tightly. Dan hugged me tighter and after a while we let go

"Well, I need to pack. So where should we meet" Dan asked me

"Outside St Hearts, I am catching a plane to Scotland from here. I am getting the plane at 10am so be at St Hearts" Dan nodded as I told him the information

"Anyway, I need to pack also so see you tomorrow" Dan smiled brightly when I went into the elevator. The elevator doors shut and I gasped

"He wants to come with me"

* * *

The next morning the taxi dropped me off at school. I put my suitcases down and waited outside for Dan to arrive. After an hour or so of waiting I knew he wasn't coming. Then suddenly my phone rung; I looked at who was calling me and smiled when I saw it was Dan

"Dan, where are you. Do you want to meet me at the airport" I say answering the call

"Zoe, I am not coming with you. I want to stay at MI9 and away from you. I mean why would I want to go with a girl with you and meet your family. See you Zoe" tears spilled down my face as Dan hung up

"Why did I think he would like me" I put my phone down then called the taxi company. I got in leaving St Hearts forever

**_End of Flashback_**

"What a dick (**An: Pardon my French**)" Kloe said annoyed

"Yeah but if he didn't want to be with me then he didn't want to. It's not his fault he doesn't like me" Zoe was looking normal and not sad in any way

"But he didn't have to say it on the phone and in a harsh way" Kloe knew there was no talking Zoe out of liking Zoe

"Can we just leave it" Zoe sounded slightly annoyed so Kloe left it

"Let's just hope MI9 can save us in time" Zoe muttered

* * *

Tom, Keri, Dan and Aneisha were in their classroom listening to Mr Flatley talk about the book

"Now, I would like to tell everyone the names of who won the competition" Mr Flatley got out a piece of paper and opened it looking at the names

"Oh well that is a bit strange. I'm sure these names were different. Um anyway the winners of the competition are Keri Summers, Daniel Morgan, Aneisha Jones and Tom Tupper" every else's faces frowned

"I am going to give you a piece of paper for you and your parents to sign for permission of this trip. Bring it tomorrow and give it to me" he gave the four students the piece of paper then back to the front of the classroom

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone left leaving Mr Flatley alone holding the hours book "We will never finish this book"

"Why was Mr Flatley so confused when he read our names? Our list was on their this morning" Keri said

"Let's just leave it and focus on finding Zoe" Dan said. Suddenly the pencils buzzed and the team rushed to the caretaker's room

* * *

"Team, I have had a look at anything significant between Zoe, Kloe and Libi and I have found one thing that is significant" the team watched as Frank slid the projection. Showing pictures of Kloe, Zoe and Libi were on the projection

"The thing when Zoe was cloned she wasn't the only the one who came out. 5 other babies came out instead of one. One was Zoe, one was Libi, one was Kloe, one was a girl called Sam and another was..." Frank stopped talking and stuttered

"Who was the other girl" Aneisha asked

"The other girl was Keri" Keri looked at Frank with shock

"You mean they are going to get me too"

* * *

**_Hey, this chapter isn't the best because I had to do it at like 10 o clock at night but I really wanted to update. Right goodnight and REVIEW!_**


End file.
